


A Helping Hand

by Alphitoni



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphitoni/pseuds/Alphitoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato has seen Mitsuki’s other side. The other side that is filled with anger and wrath, but Hayato is one of the few to comfort Mitsuki when he is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Chapter One: It Needs a Name**

**Rating: PG-13 (Maybe will change in future)**

**Author: A[CannibalCroissant](http://cannibalcroissants.tumblr.com/) and [Superrye](http://superrye.tumblr.com/) (me) Collaboration.**

**Shipping: Main: Hayato X Mitsuki; Minor: Akira x Toru/The Third**

To say the least, Mitsuki was not happy. He was not happy for a multitude of reasons. The main reason was because of his superior, his would be lover, his idol, Akira.  Now, Mitsuki was not blaming Akira. Never would Mitsuki think in that manner. It was obvious who was steering his dearest Akira in the wrong direction. It had to be The Third, otherwise known as Toru Suzuki.

Mitsuki’s glare hardens as he watches the scene unwrapping before him from afar. Akira and the Third were originally arguing and bickering over the table, but now the two were WAY too close for comfort. Akira was practically nestling himself into the Third’s back as he leaned over him to look at ‘plans’!

Mitsuki’s first clue into what was about to happen should have been when The Third asked for admission within the glasses club two week prior with that flustered expression while refusing to meet Akira’s beautiful eyes. When the Third took longer to speak than usual, when the Third said he would assist Akira with his part in the x-ray glasses and Akira agreed without skipping a beat; all should have made Mitsuki realize what was going to happen.

Mitsuki’s love interest was being swept from under the rug and potentially being stolen away by the Third, of all people!  Mitsuki tugged at his hair as he watched the scene before him and tried to think of a way to get the Third away from Akira without rising to much protest. He wasn’t on Hayato’s level of a nuisance as of yet, so he couldn’t just drag him away.

“Mitsuki,” spoke the fake glasses. Mitsuki frowned as he turned to face Hayato and responded to Hayato’s call with a firm, “What?”

Hayato ignored Mitsuki’s attitude and continued on with a bright smile on his face as he said, “Are you okay?  You’re looking more constipated than normal?”

Mitsuki scowled at Hayato and consider hitting Hayato with his signature wrench to get his message across that he did not want to be bothered. Mitsuki resisted the urge momentarily and decided to play nice for once and made a shooing gesture towards Hayato. Hayato frowned and grew silent, so Mitsuki assumed he went away to bother someone with his dull fake glasses self.

Mitsuki went back to watching the scene before him. Akira was now resting his chin on The Third’s shoulder and whispering what to do with certain items. The Third, unlike Akira, knew the interactions were inappropriate and started turning a shade of pink as he trembled in place. Akira’s arms moved and Mitsuki’s eyes widen as he saw him take The Third’s wrist being directed by The Third himself.

Mitsuki let out an angry huff of air at what he was witnessing and jerk forward in his seating spot. The sudden motion and sound brought the rest of the glasses club members’ eyes onto Mitsuki. Mitsuki quickly played innocent as he laughed and said, “Sorry, just feeling a bit…” _nauseated_ , Mitsuki thought at first, but swiftly shook his head and stated, “Hungry!” He excused himself and went outside.

Mitsuki began to make his way towards outside the room, but heard the sound of running feet following him. Mitsuki felt a leap of hope that Akira noticed his distraught nature and had run to sooth his worries. Mitsuki knew Akira meant well. Mitsuki turned around smiling brightly as he called out to Akira, “Akir-”

Mitsuki’s smile turned into a frown as soon as he was greeted with not his Akira, but instead Hayato. Hayato was blind to the sudden change of emotions that breeched his friend’s face and walked forwards with his hand waving enthusiastically side to side.

“I thought I would join you, Mitsuki,” Hayato explains.

“Maybe, I don’t want Fake Glasses to join me,” Mitsuki hissed back as he crossed his arms before him.

Hayato laughs nervously, but tries again, “You seemed upset and I wanted to apologize if I messed up somehow again.”

Mitsuki blinked at the apology and question him for doing so, “What are you talking about?”

“Whenever you get this upset I think it might be my fault and I feel bad,” Hayato explains and places his hands behind the back of his head. He seems to realize something for a second as he lets out a ‘oh’ and continued, “Unless you aren’t mad at me?”

“I am not, so you can leave me alone now,” Mitsuki retorts hoping that would dismiss Hayato. It does not dismiss the dense boy, and he seemed more invested with the situation even more than before. It almost looks like delight is dancing in Hayato’s eyes and that makes Mitsuki grow uncomfortable.

Mitsuki stomps the ground with his one foot and halts whatever is flashing in Hayato’s eyes and says, “But you will upset me if you keep this up, Fake Glasses!”

Hayato grimaces and Mitsuki turns around to leave Hayato, but Hayato seems more determine than before. He catches up to Mitsuki’s speed and walks beside him. Mitsuki is too upset to continue a dispute with Hayato. The idiot would only speak if he spoke to him and if he bluntly ignored him the Fake Glasses would leave him be, right?

Hayato did not understand the inward agreement Mitsuki created and spoke, “I can’t believe The Third joined the club!”

Mitsuki grunts, but it sounds more like a growl and he soon finds his hands turning into fists by his sides. He began to count to ten.

Hayato continued, “The Third and Akira seem close too!”

Breathing exercises, Mitsuki. Hayato is an idiot; he does not know what he is saying.

“Akira looks especially happy to have The Third in the club and won’t stop beaming. He must _really_ like The Third.”

Mitsuki snapped and swung at Hayato. Hayato ducked at the attack, but Mitsuki swung around on one foot to aim a kick for Hayato’s gut attempting to knee him there. Mitsuki’s leg contacted with Hayato’s stomach and Hayato fell down on his knee. Mitsuki felt his anger cool down at injuring Hayato, but his heart was still being swallowed up with sadness as he realized Hayato’s words were true. Akira genuinely liked The Third.

“I’m the one that’s supposed to bring Akira joy,” Mitsuki whispered, he could feel the sting of tears develop behind his eyes. Hayato continues to make noises of discomfort from the floor.

Mitsuki loses control of his legs and sinks to the floor joining Hayato as he feels the first tear starting to form. He begins to sob and Hayato pauses in his own suffering at the sound. Mitsuki’s breathing turns irregular and he wraps his arms around his knee and starts to cradle himself. Hayato watches Mitsuki as his own face morphs into concern.

Hayato hesitatingly places his hand on Mitsuki’s back and begins to rub circles on it.  Mitsuki hiccups and becomes angry by a lot of things. Mostly, by the fact that Hayato is the one to see him so crushed like this. To see all his grosser sides such as anger and now sadness. He did not want Hayato’s pity, nor did he believe he deserved it. He had kneed him in the stomach at the _mere_ mention of Akira’s potential liking of The Third.

Mitsuki sucked in a distorted breath and glanced at Hayato. The idiot seems as confused as always. For once, Mitsuki was okay with that. He did not want Hayato to understand him completely, yet. Mitsuki shakes his head inwardly as he whispers to Hayato, “I’m sorry.”

Hayato blinks once and opens his mouth as if thinking of saying something, but stops himself. He instead continues to rub Mitsuki’s back, until the tears are all gone from his face.

 

 


End file.
